Those Darn Cuddy Kids!
by Hannah Judas
Summary: It appears that Lisa Cuddy has a couple of secrets. Huddy, for sure. Chapter 11 is now up, after a long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Twenty bucks says I can get this door open under twenty seconds." House said outside of Cuddy's house.

"Okay." Chase and Foreman both agreed.

Twenty minutes later after going through the kitchen and the living room, House made his way upstairs. He knew Cuddy's room was downstairs, and he already had dibs there, but he'd always wondered about what was up these stairs. After a long flight up the stairs, he found himself staring into a messy room. "Jeez, Cuddy." He mouthed, but this way beyond the tidy way Cuddy led her life, this was worthy of him. Pushing the door open with his cane, he could tell this was a teenage girl's room. The walls were lined with Olympic Swim posters and medals, a set of drums sat in the corner, and the desk was covered in papers much like his own. House walked to the night stand and took a look at a picture of the girl that he guessed occupied this room, in it was a girl with wet hair in her warm up uniform beside a pool with Cuddy grinning at the camera. "Cuddy, a mom?" He asked. He picked up another photo with the same girl, this time she had dry curly hair, surrounded by four boys they looked like they were on a stage. The last photo he grabbed was one of the same girl, she looked to be only about four or five, holding a baby, she looked unsure but happy. House decided he should check the other room.

"Jesus Christ." House said as he walked into the other room. The walls were painted a pale yellow and everything within was extremely organized. House walked straight to her night stand to look at her photos, he picked up the first one that he saw. The girl from the opposite room looked to be about ten and the other one maybe five, the oldest was holding a fish that she had obviously caught, the youngest looked grossed out while the oldest was making a gesture with her tongue that made it look like she was licking the fish. House smiled a little at these kids, the oldest one seemed pretty cool and the youngest seemed like Cuddy. He picked up another photo, the oldest girl was in her warm up suit and the youngest had on a shirt with a team logo on it, they were standing beside a pool with about a hundred boys in speedos behind them, the youngest girl looked embarassed and the oldest was laughing. The third photo was a younger version of them about two and seven, they were both sitting at the kitchen table with spaghetti covering both of their little faces. The spaghetti really brought his focus to their eyes, both girls had a set of blues exactly like his own.

He looked up and then back down to the photo, he started to slowly do the math in his head. He was a father? He went back to the older girl's room and began looking on her desk and through her schoolwork, he finally found her name, Emily Cuddy. This was his daughter. He repeated the same thing in the youngest girl's room, it was much easier, Abigail Cuddy. So he had children; daughters.

He got down the stairs and limped to Cuddy's office, looking through every file until he found the ones entitled "Emily" and "Abigail". He looked their birth certificates over them until he got to the father's name, where he read "Gregory House".

"House!" He heard Foreman call.

"What?" He answered irratibly.

"There's a school bus letting kids off out front, we need to go." Chase said.

"Alright we'll go out the back." House said.

"No, who told you that?" A voice asked.

"Jamie Fisher." A more childish voice said.

"Well mom told me when I was nine that all babies came from Chicago, so who are you going to believe? Mom or Jamie Fisher." The older voice asked.

"Mom." The childish voice answered.

"Exactly." The older voice said.

"House, come on!" Foreman hissed.

House gave one final look in the direction that the voices were coming from, then he left.

Back at the hospital, the boys met up with Cameron and Cuddy.

"Rat bites. The cuts on his hands that he said were from the roof were actually from the rats in his apartment." Cameron said, expecting House to give her an approving look. Instead she found him staring at Cuddy.

"Can I talk to you?" House asked.

"Sure." Cuddy said, walking towards her office.

Once the doors were closed, he lost it.

"I have kids!?" He half yelled.

"What?" Cuddy asked, taken aback.

"Emily and Abigail?" House asked, lowering his voice a little more.

"Who...how...do you know?" Cuddy asked.

"I...it doesn't matter." House said.

"Yes it does, those are my daughters you're talking about." Cuddy said.

"Yeah, and apparently mine too." House said.

"No, not your's, just because you share DNA with them it doesn't make you their dad." Cuddy said.

"Yeah it does, and it's your fault I wasn't around. Don't freak out at me just because I found out about my own daughters, what if I withheld Emily from you for fifteen years, or Abigail for ten?" House asked.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy said after a long pause.

"I want to meet them." House said.

"No." Cuddy said.

"Why not, you got to meet them like the second they were born?" House asked.

"Because they don't need this right now." Cuddy said.

"I think they can handle it." House said.

"Maybe, but I don't want to risk it." Cuddy said.

"Come on, they're my kids." House said.

"They're my kids." Cuddy said.

"Our kids." House said.

"I'll talk to them." Cuddy said.

"Thanks." House asked.

Abigail was busy working on her homework in her room, when Emily walked in.

"Someone has been in my room." Emily said.

"How can you tell?" Abigail asked.

"Because my desk is a mess and my pictures have moved around on the nightstand." Emily said.

"Your desk?" Abigail asked, looking at her own.

"Yeah, I just said my desk." Emily said.

They stopped talking as they heard the front door open.

"Mom's home." Abigail said.

"Mom!" Emily yelled.

"What?" Cuddy asked, making her way up the stairs.

"Someone has been in my room." Emily said.

"Mine too, look at the photos, you know I like them angled towards the door." Abigail said.

Cuddy and Emily shared a small laugh at Abigail's geekiness.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing, it's just I have a pretty good idea of who has been in your rooms." Cuddy said.

"Who?" Abigail and Emily asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. What do you guys want for dinner?" Cuddy asked.

"Something quick, I have swim practice in an hour." Emily said.

"And I told Collin Warner that I would catch him up on the piano lesson he missed on Friday." Abigail said.

"Okay, pizza it is." Cuddy said.

House walked the stairs to Cuddy's door, each step he began to panic a little more. He gave a short knock on the door.

"Mom!" He heard coming from behind the door.

"I've got it." He heard another voice say.

The door was thrown open and he was face to face to Emily. She was dressed in jeans and Joan Jett T-shirt, her soft brown curls were spilling out of the bun that was carelessly thrown on top of her head.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"Common courtesy, much?" Abigail hissed from the couch.

"Right, come in." Emily said.

"Thanks." House said.

"Hang on a sec, kay?" Emily said, running up the stairs.

"Kay." House said.

"I'm Abigail." Abigail said.

"I'm Greg." House said.

"Do you work with my mom?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah." House said.

"What's your specialty?" Abiail asked.

"Diagnostics." House said.

"You're Dr. House aren't you?" Abigail asked.

"I am." House said.

"My mom says things about you sometimes." Abigail said.

"What are you studying?" House asked.

"Just reading over some Kate Chopin works, I have a test on her life as an author tommorrow." Abigail said.

"What grade are you in, kid?" House asked.

"The fourth." Abigail said.

"What school do you go to?" House asked.

"Cannon Academy." Abigail said.

"Do you play the piano?" House asked, noticing the piano sitting in the corner.

"Yeah." Abigail said.

"So do I." House said.

"I'm going to my friend Collin's house to teach him a few peices. My teacher says that I'm the best in my class." Abigail said.

"That's great, does your sister play any instruments?" House asked awkwardly.

"She plays the drums, she's in a band. Last month they opened for some great band in a bar upstate." Abigail said.

"Cudd-Your mom allowed this?" House asked.

"Actually she never found out, could you not mention it?" Abigail asked.

"I won't say anything." House said.

"Thanks, Emily would pretty much kill me if mom found out." Abigail said.

"If I found out what?" Cuddy asked.

"If you found out that I wasn't studying this material." Abigail quickly covered up.

"Right, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for Collin's?" Cuddy asked.

"Okay." Abigail said.

"Mom!" Emily screamed from upstairs.

Cuddy didn't waste any time running upstairs, and House had ditched the cane and was following behind her. When they entered Emily's room they saw her standing on top of her bed glancing around the floor.

"What is it?" House asked.

"There was this freaking monstrous spider crawling on the floor, I'm pretty positive it's poisonous." Emily said.

"Seriously?" House asked.

"Mommy, is it gone?" Emily asked, sounding like a child.

"I don't see it anywhere, sweetie, why don't you come downstairs?" Cuddy asked, helping her off of the bed.

"Okay." Emily said, grabbing her swim bag.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Cuddy asked, poking her head in Abigail's room.

"Yeah." Abigail said. House smiled as she walked out of her room, Emily had his sense of style and apparently Abigail was a perfect mix of he and Cuddy when it came to clothes; she was wearing a white shirt with a giraffe neck sloping up the side and finally ending up on her shoulder, a navy blue cardigan over the shirt, simple jeans, and red converse sneakers to top it all off. She was absolutley adorable, her short wavy hair was pulled to the side in a clip, and she threw on a green bookbag onto her back.

"Bye, pick me up by 8:15." Emily said as she got out of the car.

"Okay, bye." Cuddy said as she watched the clock, she told Collin's mom she would have Abigail there by 6:00.

"Christ, how long does it take to swim a couple of laps?" House asked.

"No one asked you to come." Cuddy said.

"Mom, we're going to be late." Abigail said from the back.

"No we won't." Cuddy said.

"Yes we will, I hate Emily! I specifically asked her if she had her bag, of course she said yes. Do you think she had the bag? No..." Abigail ranted in the back.

House started to feel his lips tug upward, he'd heard the same rants out of Cuddy's own mouth a million times over him.

"She reminds me of someone...but I can't quite put my finger on it." House said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Cuddy said, a smile beginning to form on her own face.

"Thank god." Abigail said melodramatically as they reached Collin's house.

"Do you want me to go in with you, honey?" Cuddy asked.

"No, I'm good, mom." Abigail said.

"I'll come and get you at 8:00, okay?" Cuddy asked.

"Okay, bye." Abigail said.

"Was that your mom and dad, Abigail?" Collin's mom asked.

"Yeah." Abigail said, knowing that Dr. House wasn't her dad but to save the embarrassment she just agreed so.

House smiled at her, she could feel him staring.

"What?" She asked.

"Thanks." House said.

"For what?" Cuddy asked.

"For those two." House said.

"I should be thanking you." Cuddy said.

"You should, I know how you could repay me." House said.

"I'm reluctant to tell them, but if you're sure you want this and you won't hurt them, we'll do it." Cuddy said.

"Thanks." House finally said.

"You're welcome." Cuddy said.

"Dude, what are you doing later on tonight?" Emily's friend, Hannah, asked.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I'm meeting my dad tonight." Emily said.

"What?" Hannah gasped.

"It's...whatever, you know?" Emily sad.

"I guess, but I've known my dad my whole life." Hannah said.

"I've known of my dad since I was thirteen, I'm not an idiot." Emily said.

"Yeah, but you're like meeting him for the first time." Hannah said.

"I guess, it's not a big deal." Emily said.

"It so is, and you're so phsyced." Hannah said.

"A little." Emily said.

"Wait, you're still coming to the meet in Crandall this weekend, right?" Hannah asked.

"Crandall always presents a good time, of course I'm coming." Emily said, walking out of the locker room.

Emily walked out into the parking lot to find her mom, Abigail, and Dr. House waiting for her. She sighed as she got into the car.

"I have a meet in Crandall this weekend, will I be taking the bus?" Emily asked.

Cuddy looked at House who looked excited at the idea of attending one of Emily's swim meets.

"No." Cuddy said.

"Mom, you said that we were going to New York for the weekend, you swore." Abigail said.

"Can't we do that next weekend, sweetie?" Cuddy asked.

"I guess." Abigail said disappointedly.

"We can go shopping in Crandall." Cuddy suggested.

"I suppose." Abigail said.

"Are you our dad or something?" Emily asked.

"Emily!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"I was just asking, actually I already know the answer, but I was just asking." Emily said.

"He'-wait, how do you already know the answer?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm not an idiot, skills of deductive reasoning come in handy when you guys work in a scandalous hospital such as Princeton Plainsboro." Emily said.

"Hang on, he's our dad?" Abigail asked Emily.

"Yeah, you guys met up at Michigan, right?" Emily asked.

"Well, it was a sunny day..." House started.

"Yes." Cuddy said, cutting House off and giving him the look.

"I was a college-mistake-baby? Excellent." Emily said.

"Great, what was I?" Abigail asked.

"I bet you were late night-internship-baby." Emily said, wiggling her eye brows.

"What does that mean?" Abigail giggled.

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything." Cuddy said to Abigail.

"Then why is she saying it?" Abigail asked.

"To lighten the mood. It's what I do best, one of the perks of being a college-mistake-baby, I was born fun and care free." Emily said.

"What was I born like?" Abigail asked.

"Stressed and paranoid." Emily said.

"I wasn't stressed or paranoid my intern year." House said.

"That's because you were a resident, when you know..." Cuddy said.

"Oh! Mom, way to mix business with...I'm not gonna allow myself to finish that." Emily said.

House was beginning to think that these were the best kids ever. Emily had his sense of humor and Abigail had his sense of curiosity. Telling them, well letting them guess, couldn't have gone any better. They were both calm about it and had a good sense of humor about the whole thing.

"So...Greg, that's what I'll call you for now. Abigail?" Emily asked.

"Agreed." Abigail confirmed.

"Okay, Greg, are you coming to my swim meet this weekend?" Emily asked.

"Well, I'll have to check with my boss." House said.

"Mom?" Abigail asked.

"I guess, if you do six extra hours of clinic hours." Cuddy said.

"Three." House said.

"Five." Cuddy said.

"Wow, it's just like having real parents." Emily said excitedly.

"Four." House finally said.

"This is what we missed?" Abigail asked.

"Done." Cuddy said.

"Apparently so." Emily said.

"It's agreed, I can go." House told the girls in the back seat.

"We heard the whole thing." Abigail said.

"Just being informative." House said.

"Thanks." Abigail said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Pretty short chapter, the swim meet/hotel fun chapter is up next! Yay, and as always, happy reading.

Two days later, Emily and Abigail stood outside of the hospital with their overnight bags packed.

"Nervous?" Emily asked Abigail.

"Why would I be nervous?" Abigail asked.

"Because you're you." Emily said.

"I'm fine." Abigail said.

"Then come on." Emily said.

Abigail shifted the bag on her shoulder before she followed Emily inside the hospital.

House saw them before they reached Cuddy's office, he made a knocking noise on the glass wall between them. Both of their faces lit up at the sight of him.

"Is this like your gang or something?" Emily asked, gesturing at the ducklings.

"We call ourselves the Cobras." House said.

"I'm Cameron." Cameron said.

"Emily." Emily said.

"Abigail." Abigail said.

"I'm Dr. Eric Foreman." Foreman said.

"That's embarrassing." Emily said.

"Why?" Foreman asked.

"Eric Foreman, you know the geek with the tightie-whiteys." Emily said.

"You lost me." Foreman said.

"That 70's Show? You've never heard of it?" Emily asked.

"Right, yeah." Foreman said.

"I'm Dr. Chase." Chase said.

"You have great hair." Abigail said.

"Thanks." Chase said uncomfortably.

"Dude, are the tips frosted?" Emily said, taking a closer look.

"No!" Chase denied defensively.

"Just asking, man." Emily said.

"Have you guys checked in with the boss?" House asked.

"Not yet." Abigail said.

"Come on." House said, leading them towards Cuddy's office.

"Who were they?" Chase asked after they left.

"They both had his eyes." Foreman said.

"Yeah but he doesn't have kids, I mean come on, House with kids?" Chase asked.

"You know they were heading towards Cuddy's office." Foreman said.

"Them? Together? Twice?" Cameron stuttered after a long while of silence.

"It makes a lot of sense." Foreman said.

"How so?" Chase asked.

"It's common knowledge that they've slept together, apparently they just weren't that smart about it." Foreman said.

"Cuddy?" Chase asked.

"Who else could you imagine House having a children with?" Foreman asked.

"Poor Cuddy." Chase said.

"Poor kids, imagine growing up with House as a father." Foreman said.

"I'm sure he's a great father, you saw the kids when they came in, they were excited to see him." Cameron defended, as usual.

"Mom, can we leave?" Abigail whined.

"In a minute, I'm just finishing up a few emails." Cuddy said.

"Great, so like in an hour?" Emily asked.

"I said I'd just be a few minutes." Cuddy said.

"You kids want to escort me to the cafeteria?" House asked.

"The cafeteria?" Abigail asked.

"You know, that place downstairs with the food?" House said.

"I know what a cafeteria is." Abigail said.

"I'm game." Emily said.

"I guess I'll go too." Abigail said.

"Alright, let's go hit up Uncle Jimmy for some cash." House said.

"House!" Cuddy said from behind her desk.

"Yes?" House asked innocently.

"Don't take them to Wilson." Cuddy said.

"Why not?" Abigail asked curiously.

"Yeah mom, why not?" House mocked.

"Because...this is Dr. Wilson's place of work. He's busy saving lives." Cuddy said.

"Right, you really suck at excuses." Emily said.

"I want to meet our Uncle Jimmy." Abigail said.

House looked over at Cuddy with a satisfied grin on his face, she closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Come on kids!" House said as he charged out of Cuddy's office.

Emily shot her mom an unsure look as she followed her father.

"Wilson, I need to borrow some money." House said as he walked into Wilson's office.

Wilson looked up from his desk and was a little startled to see Emily and Abigail.

"House? Something you want to tell me?" Wilson asked, expecting for it to be a joke.

"Oh right. These are mine and Cuddy's 'little angels'." House said, rolling his eyes as he said "little angels".

"You're kidding." Wilson said.

"Nope." House said.

"No really, you have to be kidding." Wilson said.

"Kids, show Uncle Jimmy all of Daddy's traits." House said.

Emily and Abigail looked at each other before walking over to Wilson.

"Oh my God!" Wilson exclaimed after he was done examining Abigail and Emily.

"I know, who would have ever thought I was that dominant? So about that money?" House asked.

Wilson sighed as pulled two twenties out of his wallet and almost handed them to House, last second he passed one to each of the girls.

"Now they decide if you eat." Wilson said.

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy." Abigail said.

"Yeah thanks, Uncle Jimmy." Emily said.

"Nice to see they took after Cuddy when it came to manners." Wilson said.

"Don't be fooled, Cuddy has no manners. Okay, cafeteria." House said to Emily and Abigail.

"What makes you think we'll buy you food?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm the reason you're here." House said.

"House, are you quilting them into buying you food with their existence?" Wilson asked.

"Pretty much." House said.

"I hope Cuddy doesn't find out." Wilson said.

"That's genius, you have nothing on us as long as we have mom." Emily said.

"Thanks, Wilson." House said as exited Wilson's office.

"Bye Uncle Jimmy." Emily and Abigail both said as they followed their father out of Wilson's office.

"Looks like the boss is ready to leave." House said, peering into Cuddy's office.

"Good, the cafeteria sucks." Abigail said.

"Should I make some dad-like comment and tell you not to say the word 'sucks'?" House asked.

"I get enough of that from mom." Abigail said.

"What do you get enough of?" Cuddy asked as the three walked into her office.

"Nothing." Emily covered.

"Well I'm ready to leave." Cuddy said while putting on her coat.

"Finally, I'm starving." House said.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's child-like comment.

"Mom, did you pack my team suit?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Yes." Cuddy said, smirking at her daughter.

"Cap?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Cuddy said.

"You are so pathetic. Did you even remember to pack a toothbrush?" Abigail asked.

Emily gave her mother a look that asked her if she'd packed that as well.

"I packed that too." Cuddy said.

"Thanks." Emily said.

"Who wants to ride with daddy on the motorcycle?" House asked in the parking lot.

"I don't think so, House." Cuddy said.

"Why not?" House asked.

"Because you could get into a wreck." Cuddy said.

"What if he promises to be really careful?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Still, no." Cuddy said.

"But Moooom!" Emily cried out, a little too much like House usually did.

Seeing the startled look on House's face as he looked at Emily made Cuddy almost smile. Almost.

"No, you are going to ride safely on four wheels." Cuddy said to Emily.

"Well in that case, shot gun!" House yelled.

Emily rolled her eyes at her father, while the corner of Abigail's lips turned upward. Once seated in the car, House plugged in his iPod.

"I don't suppose your mother has exposed you to the Rolling Stones?" House asked.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean that I haven't learned who they are on my own." Emily said.

"Abigail?" House asked.

"I have no idea what you guys are even talking about." Abigail said as she looked up from game boy.

"Pathetic, Cuddy, really." House said.

"What about AC DC?" House asked Emily.

"That's insulting, really." Emily said.

"The Clash?" House asked.

"Of course." Emily said.

This continued for a while, Emily and House talking about bands. Until Abigail made an audible sigh from the back.

"What?" Emily asked, looking at Abigail.

"I can't beat this level." Abigail sighed.

"Let me see it." House said, holding out his hands.

Abby reluctantly passed her game boy to House.

"Seventh Grade Math Challenge?" House asked reading the top of the screen.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"You're in the fourth grade." House said.

"I know." Abigail said.

House looked over at Cuddy who seemed unfazed by Abigail's game.

"Here." House said, handing Abigail her game, after beating a tough level of radicals.

"Thanks." Abigail said accepting the game back.

After Emily had plugged in her headphones and began to unconsciously drum on her legs and Abigail had gone back to her game, House went through his iPod in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like a content silence. He looked over at Cuddy and he realized that this was the first time in a while that he'd felt this content.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Got reviews on the brain? Hit that up for sure...it's just that little button of happiness. And as always, happy reading.

"Em, wake up." Abigail said to her sister who was leaning against the window, asleep.

"I was having a great dream, thanks a lot." Emily said as she adjusted a a curl behind her ear.

"We're here." Abigail said.

"Great, kill me now." Emily said.

"Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" House asked.

Emily rolled her eyes and followed her mom into the hotel lobby.

"I'm going to take a nap." Emily said as she collapsed on the bed.

"I'm going to unpack." Abigail said.

They both waited for their mother's response, usually it would be something cheerful, like I'm going to grab a coffee or I'm going to go check out the gym. This time, nothing came.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine." Cuddy said as she put her suitcase on the bed.

"Is it dad?" Abigail asked.

Cuddy shuddered a little at the fact that in only a few hours House had wormed his way into Abigail's heart. Going from something formal like Dr. House to Greg was huge for Abigail, but from Greg to dad, that was a miracle.

"No, sweetie." Cuddy said.

"You are such a liar." Emily said.

Abigail glanced at Emily and then back to her mother.

"What is she lying about?" Abigail asked Emily. Emily was always best at reading people.

"She doesn't like that he's here and she definantly doesn't like that you just called him dad." Emily said.

Abigail slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, mom." Abigail said after a moment.

"You don't have to be sorry, sweetie, he's your dad." Cuddy said.

"Yeah, but he hasn't been around all that long, and you don't even like him." Abigail said.

"Of course I like him." Cuddy said.

Emily actually snorted at this comment.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"It's just...she's lying. I mean she likes him in the Helga-Arnold way." Emily explained.

"She likes him in secret?" Abigail asked.

"Helga doesn't just like Arnold in secret, remember?" Emily slowly reminded.

"She loves him in secret!?" Abigail asked.

"Exactly." Emily said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do not love him secretly." Cuddy said to Emily.

"You kind of do." Emily said.

"No I don't." Cuddy said.

"Then why not tell him about Abigail and I?" Emily asked.

"Because...I don't know, but has nothing to do with loving him." Cuddy said.

"Wrong, it has everything to do with loving him. When I was born, you didn't tell him because his career was just getting started and you didn't want to hold him back. That's kind of love, mom. With Abigail, I don't know why you did it, but I'm pretty sure it all revolved around you being in love with him. Why else would you raise two kids alone in the middle of your internship?" Emily asked.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" Cuddy asked. It was the only thing she could say. Emily reminded her so much of House sometimes, the way they both knew her thoughts and made sense of them better than she did. It drove her crazy.

Emily smirked at her mother's response. "I am." She said, throwing her head back on to the pillows.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())))

Emily sat up, it wasn't unusual for her to wake up in the middle of the night with insomnia. She looked over at the bed next to her where her mother and Abigail slept soundly. Careful not to wake them, Emily slowly slipped out of the room. Ten minutes later, she found herself at the edge of the pool. It was relatively big, kidney shaped, it would be a bitch to use for competitive swimming. No room for lane ropes or starting blocks, she didn't see the point in a pool like this.

"Why are you up?" House asked.

"Jesus Christ!" Emily exclaimed after nearly falling into the pool.

"You know it isn't that safe roaming a large hotel such as this one at two a.m." House said.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." Emily said.

"Neither could I." House said.

"Maybe it's in the water." Emily said.

"Or maybe it's inscribed in your genetic code." House said.

"Maybe so." Emily said after a moment.

"You nervous about the meet?" House asked sort of awkwardly.

"I've been to hundereds of these, it's impossible to feel nervous by now." Emily said.

"Oh." House said.

"Abigail is starting to call you dad." Emily said.

House smiled a little, one of those rare ones that he saved only for special occasions.

"Don't fuck it up." Emily said still staring at the water in the pool.

"I wasn't planning on it." House said.

"Good." Emily said.

"Is now the time for me to insert some father comment about you not saying the word 'fuck'?" House asked.

"That would be nice." Emily said.

"Well I certainly wasn't prepared for such an ugly word coming out of your pretty mouth, so this is pretty much off the cuff. Do you say such words just to disappoint me? I thought you were raised better than that Emily Grace Cuddy." House said.

"Well isn't this a moment to frame?" Emily asked.

"I guess so." House said.

"You should go back to bed." Emily said after a few seconds.

"That's my line." House said.

"Meets usually drain a person, especially a cripple." Emily said.

"Just so you know, I'm not wearing one of those supportive 'my daughter swims the 500 back stroke' t-shirts." House said.

"I figured as much, but just so you know, I swim free and fly." Emily said.

"Good to know." House said.

"Do you like my mom?" Emily asked somewhat abruptly.

"In what kind of like are you talking about?" House asked.

"You know, in the way that you have two kids together and you're both single." Emily said.

"Maybe, just between you and me of course." House said.

"Of course. And just between you and me, I think she feels the same way about you." Emily said.

Emily got up from the side of the pool and began to walk back towards the elevator, but just before she reached the door she turned back around to face her father.

"Good night, dad." Emily said.

"Good night." House said.

A/N: Okay guys, so I didn't write the swim meet into this. Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so I named a character after myself...pretty selfish. The character Hannah, is basically me, so what you're hearing out of her mouth is basically shit that I would say. Sorry this kind of sucks, but I said that I'd do a swim meet. Enjoy, and as always, happy reading.

"So he's your dad?" Hannah asked.

"Pretty much." Emily said, looking up into the spectators.

"He's hot." Hannah said.

"Whoa, Hannah! That's like my dad you're talking about." Emily said.

"Here, put this on for me." Hannah said, handing Emily her cap. "...and it's _only_ sick and disgusting if I know him on a personal level or he gave me life."

"Still...he's like in his forties." Emily said.

"Please, don't tell me you that you hate the salt and pepper effect on Clooney?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I can't really deny that." Emily said.

"That's right." Hannah said, nodding her head.

House looked out on the large pool deck, there must have been a hundred kids there. Abigail must of known exactly what he was thinking.

"It gets hard to determine which one Emily is because they all get sort of jumbled. I remember because Emily will always be standing near Hannah, and Hannah is the only one that can't keep her swim cap on, from there it gets pretty easy because Hannah blonde hair with streaks of bright blue." Abigail said.

"What spirit." House said.

"The team colors are red and gold." Abigail said.

"A rebel on our hands." House said.

"Lisa, hi." A blonde woman behind them said.

"Hi Robin, where's Eric?" Cuddy asked.

"He went to go take a water bottle to Hannah." Robin said.

"Abigail, toss me my extra goggles, Elizabeth just broke her last pair." Emily said to Abigail.

"Sure." Abigail said as she threw a pair of goggles down to the deck.

"Thanks." Emily said.

"And that was the last they ever saw of her." House said after she left.

"Hi, I'm Robin Blake, are you Lisa's boyfriend?" Robin asked as she leaned over towards House.

Abigail's little head bobbed up from behind her game boy at the mention of her mom having a boyfriend. House smiled down at Abigail who sat between them.

"Actually she's just my mistress." House said.

Cuddy looked at Robin, horrified. "He's kidding. Greg is actually Emily and Abigail's father." Cuddy said.

"Oh. Well it's nice to finally meet you." Robin said awkwardly.

"Dad, can you beat this level?" Abigail interrupted.

"Sure." House said as he threw Robin one of those fake apologetic smiles.

Cuddy and Robin continued to chat about Hannah's newest acquired love for some angsty scream band, while House silently thanked whatever god that was up there for being blessed with Emily's great taste in music.

"Annnnd that's how it's done!" House said, passing the game back to Abigail.

"Took you long enough." Abigail said.

"Is that any way to speak to the Game Boy God?" House asked.

"200 Freestyle: Megan James, Katie Fink, Jenna Howard, Emily Cuddy, Rebecca Little, and Olivia Edwards." The speaker announced.

"That's Emily." Abigail said, pointing at the fourth starting block.

After a minute of being around all of the cheering, House found himself actually cheering Emily on too, he was such a dad. After Emily had actually won the race, he turned to see Cuddy smirking at him.

"What?" House asked.

"Nothing." Cuddy said.

"Mom, can I go get a soda?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse." Cuddy said.

"I'll take her." House said.

"Okay." Cuddy said as she her eyes scanned the pool deck for Emily.

"I never am allowed to have candy." Abigail said as she ate a piece of chocolate.

"Why is that?" House asked.

"Mom says it's because it'll rot out my teeth." Abigail said factually.

"Well then you better hurry up and eat it before I get into trouble." House said.

Abigail shoved the rest of her chocolate bar into her mouth and finished her soda before she followed her dad back to the stands.

After another five long hours, Emily was right, a meet did drain a person. House's leg was screaming from pain, something just vicodin couldn't fix. Abigail was passed out on Cuddy's lap and House had taken over her vacated game boy.

"I'm done with my strokes." Emily said as she climbed up to the stands, already dressed.

"You did great, honey." Cuddy said.

"I know." Emily said.

"So modest." House said.

Ignoring her father's last comment, Emily proceeded with her question. "Can I ride home with Hannah?" Emily asked.

"Is Hannah even finished with her strokes?" Cuddy asked.

"She has one more race." Emily said.

"That's fine, but I think we're going to get Abigail home." Cuddy said.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Cuddy said.

"Bye." Emily said, giving Cuddy and House each a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Abigail, wake up sweetie." Cuddy said to Abigail.

"Is it over?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, it's finally over." House sighed gratefully.

"Where's Emily?" Abigail asked.

"She's riding home with Hannah." Cuddy said.

"Good, she kind of cramps my style." Abigail said before climbing in the back seat and settling right back into the same sleeping position she was in before.

A/N: Okay, okay, okay...so this is one short chapter. I never realized how uneventful a meet really is, my poor parents. I figured some Huddy one-on-one time is coming up next. Please review. Oh yeah, annnnnnd I'm gonna need some feedback on House and Cuddy being friends or being more (hopefully, you guys are feeling more). Anyways, next chapter should be up very soon, and my apologies for this crap peice that I call a building block of a decent fan fiction. My bad.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know. I'm sorry, it has definitely been a while. I wrote a Emily-Abigail sub story entitled "Never Lupus" check that out if you like this story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.

After getting dropped off at his apartment, House took the long awaited dose of vicodin and a hot shower. The ride home with Cuddy and Abigail had been just as content as before. Abigail slept the whole way and he and Cuddy conversed about actual things that weren't medical related. It was nice being able to talk to the Lisa he knew, since his infarction, they hadn't really even talked outside of the hospital. Things kind of got back to normal as time went by, but he could never really look at her the same after what she did. Now it all made more sense, Lisa had a five and a ten year old waiting at home for her with his eyes. She was not only looking out for him, she was looking out for Emily and Abigail as well.

He looked at his answering machine, the number two blinked. He limped over to the machine and pressed play. The first message was from Wilson, asking him where he was. The second message was from his mother telling him to call her back. He picked up the phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Hello?" His mother's voice asked.

"Hey mom, it's me." House said.

"Greg! Greg, how are you? You aren't working too hard are you?" Blythe asked.

"No, mom, I'm fine." House said.

"I worry about you, Greg." Blythe said.

"I know. I have some news." House said.

"Oh?" Blythe asked.

"You have grandchildren." House said.

"What? Who...Stacy?" Blythe asked.

"No, definitely not Stacy. Lisa Cuddy, actually." Greg said.

"Your boss?" Blythe asked.

"Well to be fair, she wasn't my boss at the time." House said.

"How old are they?" Blythe asked.

"Fifteen and ten." House said.

"What are their names?" Blythe asked.

"Emily and Abigail." House said, his voice softening a little.

"What are they like?" Blythe asked.

"Emily...Emily is funny but she's incredibly sincere, she reminds me a lot of me when I was her age. The kid knows just about as much as I do when it comes to music. She's a great swimmer, I went to one of her meets this weekend and she won every race. Abigail has nice manners, she's organized, and she's pretty much one of the brightest kids I've ever met, but her curiosity gives it all away and you can tell she's my kid. She plays the piano, the best pianist in her class. They're both great kids, mom." House said.

"I can't believe I have grandchildren, why didn't you tell me?" Blythe asked.

"I just found out last week." House said.

"How did Lisa keep this from you for that long?" Blythe asked.

"I guess because with Emily I had just started my internship, so she didn't want to screw that up for me. With Abigail, by the time she found out about the pregnancy I was already with Stacy." House said.

"You always had bad timing." Blythe said.

"Tell me about it." House said.

"Your father isn't going to approve of this." Blythe said.

"I know." House said.

"Well I can't wait to meet them." Blythe said with a hint of excitement present in her voice.

"I know you can't." House said.

"I'm going to check mine and your father's schedule, I'll get back to you. Okay, Greg?" Blythe asked.

"Okay, mom." House said.

"Bye, Greg." Blythe said.

"Bye, mom." House said as he hung up the phone.

House looked over at the clock, it was 8:15. Wordlessly, he left his apartment and headed towards the hospital. The ducklings were still in the office, all talking around the table.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"Paperwork, what are you guys doing here?" House asked.

"Paperwork." Cameron said.

"Well if you guys have got this one..." House started.

"House, were those girls your daughters?" Cameron asked.

Foreman and Chase looked at Cameron warningly.

"Who?" House asked.

"Emily and Abigail." Cameron said.

"Oh, right those kids, yeah...I think." House said.

"Since when do you have kids?" Cameron asked.

Still, Chase and Foreman sat there awkwardly.

"Why is that important?" House asked.

"You and Cuddy have known each other a long time." Cameron said.

"Yes, Cameron, good job." House said.

"Is she their mother?" Cameron asked.

House looked at Foreman and Chase.

"Is Cuddy here?" House asked.

"She came in about an hour ago." Chase said.

The ducklings watched House leave soundlessly.

"Did you have to do that?" Foreman asked.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Not only have you pissed off our boss, if Cuddy is Emily and Abigail's mom, you've pissed off our boss' boss." Foreman said.

"You think Cuddy will be angry?" Cameron asked.

"It's Cuddy, add in the maternal protectiveness, and I'd say your screwed." Foreman said.

"Great." Cameron said.

House walked towards Cuddy's office, he could see her from where he was standing. She was wearing her hair down in curls that reached her shoulders and a red sweater, under the desk he couldn't make out what she was wearing. Even in his best fantasy she would still be clothed, he never made fantasies of Cuddy tasteless. He shook off feelings of Cuddy fantasies and began to proceed onward to her office.

"Paperwork?" House asked.

"No, I'm here to see you." Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Is Emily home yet?" House asked.

"She got home about two hours after us." Cuddy said as she sorted threw the pile of papers on her desk.

"Abigail still asleep?" House asked.

"She was when I left." Cuddy said.

"What do you feed the kid?" House asked, remembering the candy that Abigail was never allowed to eat.

"She always falls into a comatose state after long road trips." Cuddy said as she signed a few papers.

"I talked to my mom." House said.

"Really?" Cuddy asked.

"She wants to meet the girls." House said.

"When?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know, she said that she would check their schedule and call me back." House said.

"You know, I think Emily has a meet next month if they want to see one of those." Cuddy said.

"Grandparents, they get high off those types of events. Maybe." House said.

"Just a suggestion." Cuddy said.

"Don't you think that Abigail would feel a little left out?" House asked, thinking of their other daughter.

Cuddy tried very hard to make both of her girls feel included and just as equally part of her attention, but sometimes it was hard. She had Emily around always demanding her attention and then she had her sweet Abigail around just taking it in as it came to her. Emily was like House in so many ways, always doing things that made her mother yell. Abigail was natured more like her mother, but even scarier than that, if Cuddy had to place a person Abigail most favored she would have to say Wilson. Abigail was such a sweet, humble, and caring kid; it was impossible to forget her but it also was hard for Cuddy to remember to give Abigail attention because Abigail never reminded her to do it.

House could tell by the look on Cuddy's face that she felt bad about the possibility of Abigail feeling left out.

"I'm sure she wouldn't." House said as an after thought.

"But she could, I've never bothered to ask." Cuddy said.

"You're not implying that you're a bad mother are you?" House asked.

"Am I?" Cuddy asked.

"No, of course you aren't. Look, I wasn't even around for the first ten years of Abigail's life, therefore I can't judge and I'm about a million points behind you." House said.

"Thanks." Cuddy said.

"Tell me something about them." House said.

Cuddy perceived this as him caring, but House was actually just desperate for knowledge. Well that, and maybe he would catch her smile. Not the Cuddy business smile, but the Lisa smile. The Lisa smile he saw for the first time at some frat boy party in Michigan, he could still see it if he closed his eyes. The smile lit up her whole face, a distinct twinkle would show up in her eyes, every time this happened his heart would melt.

"Abigail is a vegetarian, like me. Emily tried it for all of two seconds and then gave it up. When they were really little, Emily pretended to be a dog for a week and a half. I had to put all of her meals under the table and let her eat on the floor. Abigail never really believed in imaginary things. Unfortunately, she believes almost anything Emily says, which I guess is kind of like believing in imaginary things. When Emily was eight, she convinced Abigail into cutting her hair, luckily I caught her before too much damage was done..." Cuddy rambled.

House watched her with a smile on his own face. That Lisa Cuddy smile was present on her face, and as usual his heart was melting. He felt like he had just found a spring of fresh water in the middle of a drought. Those smiles were so rare, but now he had found exactly where to go just in case he needed one. All he had to do was ask about Emily and Abigail.

A/N: Well? Review and tell me what you think. Should I do a "Meet the Grandparents" chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not a grandparents chapter, but that chapter is in the works I have about four drafts of that chapter written up. Happy reading, my fellow fanfictioners!

"Abigail!" Emily yelled from her room.

"Yeah?" Abigail asked, entering Emily's mess of a room.

"What should I wear?" Emily asked, motioning to her bed, where several outfits were laying.

"For what?" Abigail asked, looking at a few of the rare girlie picks that Emily had selected.

"You know Taylor? Well he called last night and asked me out on a date." Emily said.

"Taylor, the senior?" Abigail asked.

"That would be the one." Emily said.

"Mom and dad are going to freak." Abigail said.

"That's where you come in. If they ask, I went out to dinner with Hannah." Emily said.

"Emily! No, what if you get caught?" Abigail asked.

"Relax, I've done this a ton of times." Emily said.

"Then why are you telling me this now?" Abigail asked.

"Because I used to only have one parent to cover, now there are two." Emily said, changing into one of the dresses on her bed.

"This plan is stupid, what if I decide to exploit you?" Abigail asked.

"Aha, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize you had power over me. See this?" Emily asked, handing Abigail a few papers.

"These are out of my diary!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Yeah, and don't get any ideas, there are copies of those copies." Emily said.

"What are you going to do with pages out of my diary?" Abigail asked.

"Kyle's in your fourth grade class, right? I wonder how he would feel about those fuzzy little thoughts of yours?" Emily asked.

"Fine, I'll help you." Abigail said.

"Good. Okay picture me as mom, 'Abigail, where's your sister?'" Emily asked.

"She went out to dinner with Hannah." Abigail asked.

"Where did they go?" Emily asked.

"Pizza Palace." Abigail said quickly.

"When did Hannah pick Emily up?" Emily asked.

"At five." Abigail said.

"No, I was in the living room at five, I didn't see Emily leave." Emily said.

"Plot twist." Abigail said.

"Listen, mom hasn't seen me all day at all, so I'm going to sneak out the window and you say I left at three." Emily said.

"What is this, Saved by the Bell?" Abigail asked.

"Don't compare this to Saved by the Bell." Emily said.

"Why not?" Abigail asked.

"Because you'll jinx it, we'll get caught, learn a lesson, and have a group hug." Emily said.

"How does your mind work exactly?" Abigail asked.

"Have you ever seen an episode of 'Jimmy Neutron'?" Emily asked.

"That's the dress." Abigail said abruptly.

Emily looked down at the red dress she had on. "Red had always been my color." Emily said.

"Do you even know where he's taking you?" Abigail asked.

"No." Emily said.

"What if you're over dressed?" Abigail asked.

"Hello? I love being the center of attention. It's who I am." Emily said.

"That's true." Abigail said.

At seven, Emily escaped out of her bedroom window to join Taylor in his car.

"Hey." Taylor said.

"Hey." Emily said back.

"You know Parker? He's having a party, I was thinking that we could go." Taylor said.

"That sounds good." Emily lied. Parker was a skeeze that got anything he wanted when he asked for it.

At the party, Emily looked around for a familiar face but she saw no one.

"Who are all of these kids?" Emily asked Taylor.

"Just some kids from the skate park." Taylor said as he high-fived a few people that Emily had never seen before.

"Oh." Emily said, still continuing to look around for someone that she knew.

"Here." Taylor said, handing her a red solo cup filled with what Emily only could assume was beer.

"Taylor, I don't drink." Emily said. She had heard her mother rant a million times about all of the drunk driving accidents that she dealt with at the hospital.

"Just try it." Taylor said.

"Isn't this just a typical teen movie?" Emily mumbled to herself as Taylor continued to drag her through the crowd. Passing a plant on a table, Emily turned her solo cup upside down into the soil.

"You already finished?" Taylor asked.

"It was just so yummy." Emily said sarcastically, she was really beginning to regret this date.

"I'll go get you another." Taylor said.

Before Emily could protest, Taylor had faded into the crowd.

Meanwhile, back at the Cuddy home, Abigail was in front of the piano half-heartedly weighing her fingers on the keys while her mother was in the kitchen.

"Go get Emily, dinner is almost finished." Cuddy called from the kitchen.

"Emily's out with Hannah." Abigail said.

"Where did they go?" Cuddy asked, a little angry that Emily didn't ask her about it first.

"I think to Pizza Palace." Abigail lied.

"Oh." Cuddy said.

"Maybe we could invite dad over." Abigail said from the piano.

"I don't know." Cuddy said.

"Please, mom?" Abigail pleaded.

"Okay, but you call him." Cuddy said.

"I already did." Abigail said.

"You alread--" Cuddy began before she was cut off by the doorbell.

"I think that's him." Abigail said, jumping up from the piano bench to greet her father at the door. "Hi, dad." Abigail said opening the door.

"Hey, kiddo. Playing the piano?" House asked.

"Yup." Abigail said.

"Play something." House said, sitting beside Abigail on the bench.

Cuddy just watched as her youngest daughter played the piano with her father, the image was perfect. They both had the same smiles on their face and their identical blue eyes were focused on the keys.

"Dinner is ready, guys." Cuddy said.

House and Abigail both got up and headed for the table, Abigail stopped as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Abigail said into the receiver.

"Abigail?" Emily said into her cell phone.

"It's me, what's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"Uhh...it's kind of difficult to explain." Emily said, looking around the living room of the party. Taylor had gone into a drunken rage and had picked a fight with Parker. Since Emily knew no one, she couldn't get in touch with Hannah, and Taylor was in no condition to drive her home, she had to call her mom.

"Do you want me to put mom or dad on?" Abigail asked.

"Dad." Emily sighed.

"Uhh...dad, it's Emily." Abigail said, handing her dad the phone.

Cuddy and House exchanged looks before House put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" House said.

"Dad, it's me. I did something really dumb, I think I might be in trouble. I went out with this boy and he took me to this party, now he's drunk and he can't take me home. I don't know anyone here or I wouldn't be calling. Do you think you can come pick me up?" Emily asked.

"Sure." House said discretely.

"Mom thinks I'm out with Hannah." Emily said.

"Tell Hannah to call her parents too." House said.

"Thanks dad." Emily said.

"No problem, where are you?" House asked.

"453 Oak Drive, it's the house across the street from the red gas station. Mom thinks that Hannah and I went to Pizza Palace." Emily said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." House said, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked.

"Hannah's car broke down a few blocks away from Pizza Palace. I'm going to go pick her up." House said.

"Are they okay?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." House said.

House pulled into the driveway of the party. He immediately saw Emily on the steps of the porch. Her usual jeans and band t-shirt were missing, she was dressed in a red dress and her hair was falling freely in curls down on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"Are you okay?" House said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily said.

"No one tried to hurt you, right?" House asked, a little afraid of what the answer could be.

"No." Emily said.

"Okay. Your mom thinks that Hannah's car broke down a few blocks away from Pizza Palace." House said, handing Emily his helmet.The ride home was completely silent.

"Dad, I'm really sorry." Emily said. She felt like crying, she wasn't disappointed that she got caught, or that Taylor was a jerk, she was disappointed in herself for disappointing her dad.

"It's okay, it could have been much worse." House said.

"Thanks." Emily said.

Emily scurried off to her bedroom once inside. Cuddy and Abigail were still seated at the table.

"Was she in a dress?" Cuddy asked as House sat back down at the table.

"I think there's a boy she's trying to impress that works in the arcade." Abigail covered.

"Oh." Cuddy said awkwardly.

House looked over at Abigail who was now relieved that Emily had been dismissed. Then he knew how the girls worked, they protected each other. They worked as a team, now he and Cuddy would have to work as a team. House knew that even though he wouldn't be the favorite, he had to do the right thing. He waited until Abigail went upstairs before he told Cuddy the actual whereabouts of Emily.

"Here, let me help." House said, taking one of the dishes and beginning to scrub.

"Thanks." Cuddy said.

"I think we should talk about where Emily actually was." House said.

"I thought Emily was with Hannah." Cuddy said insecurely.

"Actually she was with a boy...and they were at a party...and he was drunk." House said nervously. He may have acted like at times he wasn't afraid of Cuddy, but it was times like these he feared her.

"Was she drinking?" Cuddy asked.

"No." House said.

"And she called you for help?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes." House said.

"What did you say to her after you picked her up?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing." House said.

"Go talk to her, make sure she knows that she made the right decision calling you." Cuddy said.

"I figured you would want to talk to her." House said.

"I assume Emily asked you not to tell me." Cuddy said.

"Yeah." House said.

"Then I'm not the one who needs to handle this. She chose you because she obviously feels more comfortable talking to you about something like this. Now go upstairs and talk to our daughter." Cuddy said firmly.

"Okay." House said.

The walk upstairs was like a walk to the clinic, he dreaded making an entrance through those doors.

"Hi." Emily said as House made an entrance into her room.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you about tonight." House said.

"I know, don't ever do it again." Emily said.

"I was just going to say that I'm proud of you for calling me to come and pick you up." House said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad my daughter had enough sense not to drink at a house party." House said.

"Yeah, imagine if I would've gotten hurt. Mom would've gotten me all better just so she could kill me." Emily said.

"I don't think so." House said as he began to leave Emily's room.

"Hey, dad?" Emily asked before House left.

"Yeah?" House asked.

"When are you guys going to get together?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, Em." House said.

Cuddy stood outside of Abigail's room, she could hear House and Emily's conversation clearly from where she was standing.

"Were you eavesdropping?" House asked, once in the hallway.

"No, I was just going to tell Abigail goodnight." Cuddy said.

"Right. You know, Emily asked a very interesting question." House said.

"Really?" Cuddy asked.

"She wanted to know when the two of us were going to get together." House said.

"I think Emily should mind her own business." Cuddy said, challenging Emily to come outside.

"Hey, I mind my own business. It was Abigail's idea anyway." Emily said.

"Hello? I don't get ideas like that!" Abigail said as she threw open her own door.

"Cuddy's, you all suck at business minding." House said.

"Could you guys just kiss already so that the two smallest Cuddy's can gasp in shock and we can all call it a night?" Emily asked.

"Emily, Abigail, go to your rooms." Cuddy said.

"You are such a tease." Emily said.

"So you wanna go make out on the couch?" House asked in a teenage tone.

"Goodnight, Dr. House." Cuddy said with a grin.

House squinted at her. "Emily's right, you are a tease." House said.

Cuddy was still smiling as she shut the door. House thought to himself, it was on. The great love-battle of Greg House and Lisa Cuddy was back on.

A/N: Not the best, but I figured you guys needed an update. Tell me what you think...that means REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys pretty short and sweet. I hope you guys enjoy it, it was so easy to write. Happy reading.

"I now call the meeting to order." Emily said, hammering an impaled baby doll's head on the floor of their long vacated tree house.

"You know there are only two of us, right?" Abigail asked, eyeing her sister like she was crazy.

"Had I of thought of this earlier, there could of been more of us." Emily said.

"Thought of what?" Abigail asked, as she balanced her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Operation Parent Trap." Emily said with a nod that meant business.

"Oh no." Abigail sighed.

"Oh yes. Where's your enthusiasm? There are two of us, Lindsay Lohan only had a mirror image." Emily said.

"What does that even mean?" Abigail asked, squinting her eyes at Emily.

"Forget it. Wait...where are the smores?" Emily asked, looking around the floor of the tree house and then looking up expectantly at Abigail.

"I didn't get the memo." Abigail said, holding her arms up in the air.

"I said _'meet me in the tree house in ten'_." Emily said, using her hands to over dramatize the situation.

"And I came to the tree house ten minutes later." Abigail said.

"Disappointment!" Emily sang as she climbed out of the tree house.

"What are you girls doing in the tree house?" Cuddy asked her daughter after she practically skipped into the house.

"Reading the latest Cosmo and exchanging our favorite make-up tips." Emily said sarcastically.

"What's on your face, sweetheart?" Cuddy asked, walking towards where Emily was standing to make sure that she didn't have two bruises across her face.

"Oh...uhh...that's one of Abigail's favorites. She says it boosts confidence, quite honestly, I'm feelin' it." Emily said, remembering the black lines she drew on her cheeks earlier. Of course it wasn't for confidence, she was just very serious when it came to Operation Parent Trap.

"Okay, just remember to wash it off before the banquet." Cuddy said.

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a few hours." Emily said, taking the plate full of smores outside.

"What are _those_?" Abigail asked, squinting at the plate full of odd-looking smores.

"Ab, we live in the 'burbs. The Home Owners Society would bust up a campfire faster than you can say Tom Robinson." Emily said.

Abigail gave her a questioning look that begged Emily to explain that last comment further.

"I have to read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, and in addition to my grammatical skills dropping by the second, that odd habit of memorizing pointless lingo has rubbed off as well." Emily explained.

"Inexplicable." Abigail said, grabbing a gooey smore.

"Not bad, eh?" Emily asked.

"Was that a Chase impression?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not sure." Emily said, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Emily, what do you think they were like?" Abigail asked, looking Emily in the eyes.

It was moments like these that Emily had to remind herself that Abigail was her baby sister, despite her all-business attitude, she was still undamaged and full of hope like all of the rest of the ten-year-olds out there.

"I'm sure they were great together." Emily said.

"I hope this works." Abigail said.

"It will." Emily said.

"Wait, how exactly _is_ this going to work?" Abigail asked.

"Tonight, at the banquet, you stick with mom and I'll stick with dad. We slowly and subtly convince them that they should get together on a date sometime. Remember, with mom, guilt her. And with dad, I challenge, assuming he won't figure it out before I even open my mouth." Emily said.

"Could you elaborate on this _'date sometime'_?" Abigail asked.

"Okay, you're gonna have to play some heavy guilt on mom. Mention things like missing out on having a father and dad missing out on the first decade of your life. And please, for the love of god, refrain from saying _'it's not your fault'_. As the night rolls on, mention something about making it up to dad with dinner." Emily said.

"Okay, easy enough." Abigail said.

"Alright, you ready to go Hallie and Annie on these guys?" Emily asked.

"I think." Abigail said.

"Okay. Now this will pretty much determine how we spend the rest of our childhood, so no pressure." Emily said.

Emily felt bad once she saw Abigail's eyes widen slightly.

"I'm just kidding Ab, don't worry about it." Emily said, giving Abigail a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hey Emily, like what if they like have another baby?" Abigail asked.

"Uhh...yeah, maybe we should wait until mom gets on the pill before we put this plan into action." Emily said.

"What's the pill?" Abigail asked innocently.

"A far more effective way of preventing the situations they usually get into." Emily said.

"Situations, as in you and me?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, us little bundles of shock." Emily said.

"I don't want them to have another baby." Abigail said suddenly.

"I don't exactly trust them to be wise, the fact that I'm sitting here with you and you're sitting here with me kind of works against them." Emily said.

"Okay, we set up the date and then we make them swear against having other babies." Abigail said.

"Even though that totally ruins the mood, I'm not gonna risk bunk-beds with you." Emily said.

"Thanks." Abigail said.

"Okay, let's put this plan into action." Emily said.

"I guess we could like high-five or something now." Abigail said.

"Beautiful suggestion." Emily said before she high-fived her sister.

A/N: This is so short! I felt it was necessary for Emily and Abigail to conspire against their beloved parents to bring them together. I expect the next chapter will be at the banquet, some smut, possibly. Chapter 8 will be up very soon, I assure you. REVIEW, PLEASE!?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. I thought of the power struggle between House and Emily halfway through the chapter and had to go back and rewrite the entire thing. WARNING: this looks incredibly short, but I promise that it's longer than atleast three of the other chapters. I hope you enjoy it, Happy Reading, Cuddy Kid followers!

* * *

"My entire savings account says you can't get mom on a date." Emily said to her father.

House adjusted the collar of his itchy tux.

"Deal." House said.

And it was as simple as that, Emily had done her job. Abigail, on the other hand, was struggling with Cuddy.

"...I'm just saying that maybe he'd want to catch up. You know, on all the stuff that he missed out on because you never told him. Not that I blame you or anything, Emily might...I mean Emily might feel a little more hostile about it than I do. Umm...I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" Abigail asked lamely, she inwardly cursed herself for not letting Emily handle the whole thing.

"No thanks." Cuddy said, wondering what kind of ideas Emily had out into Abigail's head.

"Abigail should have left this whole set-up thing to Emily." House said, sitting down in Abigail's vacated seat.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"Emily just approached with a bet, she bet her entire savings account that I couldn't get you in a date." House said.

"That explains the tree house meeting." Cuddy said, unsurprised.

"Little anarchists. Though a meeting in a tree, smart. I'm a cripple and you're always in heels. Half-baked scheme, they should of spent more time focusing on Abigail's opening." House said.

"Only you could find faults in their idea to get us together." Cuddy said.

"And only you could find it adorable." House replied.

"It would take a whole lot more than just Emily and Abigail convincing for me to go out on a date with you." Cuddy said.

"I'll give you an extra week of clinic duty." House said.

"Sorry, House. Clinic duty isn't going to land you on a date with me." Cuddy said.

"A month." House said.

Cuddy was always surprised when it came to House's tactics of dating, but a month worth of clinic duty was huge for him. And Cuddy wanted to see just how far he was willing to go.

"I said no, House." Cuddy said.

"Two months." House bargained.

"Nope." Cuddy said.

"Six months." House said.

"No, House." Cuddy said, thrilled that he would devote a half of a year to clinic duty.

"I'll do a year of extra clinic duty." House said, sure that this would get her.

Cuddy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A year?" Cuddy asked.He knew he had her, a year of coughs and sniffles was huge for him, and she would definantly notice.

"A year." House confirmed.

"And you won't blow it off?" Cuddy asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." House said dryly.

Cuddy gave him that all-star eye roll. Damn, it got considerably sexier everytime she did it.

"I do, however, have one condition." House said.

"And what could that possibly be?" Cuddy asked.

"If you sleep with me, the deal's off." House said.

The deal made her a little uneasy. House had gotten her pregnant twice without ever even knowing it, not to mention all of the other times they had slept together. Though Cuddy had remained strong after Abigail was born, she had to, House had a girlfriend. Still, in the five years after Stacy had left, she and House hadn't slept together. The sexual tension in a room while they were together was completely undeniable, no matter how much she and House had tried to ignore it. Saying no to the date would be admitting that she had sexual feelings for him, and even though they both knew it was there, she would rather die than to be the first to admit it.

"Deal." Cuddy said after not a moment of hesitation.

And that's where House and Emily differed when it came to reading people; Emily was good, but House was a pro. Guilting Cuddy was a beginner's approach, but challenging Cuddy, that was the way to go. Cuddy never refused a challenge, especially when House was involved.

"What are you smirking at?" Abigail asked her sister, who had joined her by the punch bowl.

"What is this, a high school dance?" Emily said looking at Abigail's awkward position by the punch bowl.

This earned Emily a Cuddy-glare.

"That was dead on, have you been practicing that in the mirror or something?" Emily asked.

"What were you smirking at?" Abigail repeated the question.

"The two love birds in the corner." Emily said, the smirk plastered back on her face.

"They look like they're arguing. I probably screwed it up." Abigail said, sighing at her attempts to get her mom in on the plan.

"Relax, he wants it just as much as we do. Get him in on it, and he'll do all of the work." Emily said.

The look on Abigail's face was similar to the one that Wilson often wore when House revealed his alternate plans.

"So did you even need me for 'Operation Parent Trap'?" Abigail asked.

"Of course I needed you. Who was going to entertain mom while I won over dad?" Emily asked.

And that's where Emily and House were similar, House would always be a pro when it came to Cuddy or people in general, but Emily was getting better at getting a read on him. She was becoming a pro when it came to him, and just like her dad, Emily was willing to take this advantage because it meant she was in control; Emily loved to feel in control.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will include the date and the House will realize that Emily's had power over him the whole time. I just really love that. Make my day, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, I have just been busy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Happy Reading, Huddy lovers!

* * *

Cuddy went over the date in her head a million times, but Saturday rolled round and she still didn't have the slightest idea what to expect. She had hired a babysitter, much to Emily's dismay.

"I'm fifteen, mom. I don't think I need a babysitter." Emily argued.

"No, but Abigail does." Cuddy said.

"Abigail's more trustworthy than I am, you're just afraid that I'll burn the house down." Emily said.

"I trust you, Emily. I would just feel safer if you had the supervision of an adult." Cuddy said.

"I would hardly call someone four years older than me an adult." Emily said.

"Government sees no problem with it." Cuddy said.

"Do you really wanna go there?" Emily asked, as her mother returned her question with a smirk.

"Argue all you want, there will be a babysitter here on Saturday." Cuddy said.

"Fine, but do you really have to call the position 'babysitter'? It just sounds really odd. One, I'm not a baby. And two, who would describe their job as sitting on babies?" Emily ranted, defeated.

Cuddy thought sometimes it would have been more efficient if she would have just named Emily Greg Jr instead, it fit so perfectly.

Saturday came around quickly without House so much as mentioning anything about it, except for on Friday. It wasn't out of the ordinary for House to come barging into her office without any medical cause. However, it was quite out of the ordinary for him to burst into her office to ask her what time she wanted to be picked up on Saturday.

"I was thinking around seven." House said.

She knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Seven is fine." Cuddy responded. And with that, he left her office.

Cuddy hadn't been nervous in a long time, at least not over a date. Considering the terms of this date and who the person was, Cuddy felt she had the right to feel a little nervous. She changed her outfit three times before Emily and Abigail chose their favorites. Emily, shockingly, chose the shirt with the most cleavage and Abigail chose the more conservative top. Naturally, Cuddy went for the middle ground.

"Mom, I think we should talk before you go out with dad tonight." Emily said.

"Okay." Cuddy said uneasily.

"Abigail and I feel that our family is at it's perfect capacity. I'm alright with only Abigail as a sibling, you know how I feel about sharing. So I think that it would be best if you and dad could like hold off until I go off to college. That would be best--actually, no, you're just going to be happy with me and Abigail. Because if I returned home for Christmas or something and the thing had been in my room...or you turned my room into the thing's room...well I don't know if I would feel too strongly about coming back to this place. So please, for my sake, be safe." Emily finally finished.

"Honey, it's only one date." Cuddy reassured. Not that she would mind having a third baby, the two House gave her were pretty great.

"I know, it just seems like accidental pregnancies happen with you guys quite often." Emily said.

Cuddy laughed at her daughter as she continued to get ready.

The doorbell rang and Emily and Abigail jumped to answer the door. To Emily's disappointment, it was the babysitter.

"You guys must be Emily and Abigail." She said.

"That would be us." Emily said dully.

"I'm Casey." Casey said.

"Hi, Casey. I'm Abigail." Abigail introduced.

A moment or so went by before Abigail gave Emily an expectant nudge.

"And I'm the less courteous one who makes a mess." Emily said, running to her mother's room for refuge, leaving Abigail with the babysitter.

"Were you nice?" Cuddy asked as Emily jumped on to her bed.

"As nice as I possibly could have been." Emily said.

"What a relief." Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Mom, please don't leave me here with her. She looks like an idiot." Emily whined.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." Cuddy said.

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Emily jump up and run to the living room.

"Dad!...And Uncle Jimmy." Emily heard Abigail greet.

Emily stopped mid step and turned around to give her mother an update. Once back in her mother's room she took her once occupied spot on the bed and began to wonder out loud.

"Why is Uncle Jimmy here?" Emily asked.

It didn't surprise Cuddy that Wilson knew about she and House's arrangement, but it did surprise her that Wilson was in her living room.

"I don't know, Em." Cuddy said.

"Maybe he's here to chaperon your date." Emily said, amused.

"I doubt your father would want to bring Wilson along." Cuddy said.

"It's possible. Why else would he bring Wilson along?" Emily asked.

Then it struck Emily why Wilson was actually there.

"He's here to babysit." Emily said.

It made sense, she had told her dad a few days ago that Cuddy was hiring a babysitter.

"Are you ready to go?" House asked Cuddy as she made an appearance into the living room.

"Sure, should I tell the babysitter to go home?" Cuddy whispered after spotting Wilson on the piano bench beside of Abigail.

"I think Emily is already taking care of that." House said, nodding at Emily who was throwing a few twenties at Casey and telling her as politely as she could to leave.

Cuddy and House were both stifling back laughter at the sight of Casey leaving in such a hurry, only pausing to tell them goodbye.

"So can we go now?" House tried to ask casually, but Cuddy could hear the hint of pleading in his tone.

"Sure, let me just tell the girls goodbye." Cuddy said.

"Oh right, I think I'm supposed to do that too." House said, following Cuddy to where Emily was sitting.

"We'll be back soon." Cuddy said to Emily, who was flipping lazily through the channels.

"I'll see you when you get back. Remember what we talked about." Emily said, hugging her mom and then hugging her dad.

"I'll keep it mind." Cuddy said with an eye roll.

"It's all I ask." Emily said, collapsing back on the couch.

House and Cuddy made their way over to Abigail and Wilson, who sat on the piano bench. Abigail was showing off a new piece that she had learned in lessons the day before.

"Make sure that she goes to bed no later than ten." Cuddy said to Wilson.

"Okay." Wilson said, observing House and Cuddy saying goodbye to their daughter.

"Don't give Uncle Jimmy too hard of a time. Scratch that, do." House said, tousling Abigail's hair.

Abigail giggled a little at her father's goodbye while Cuddy and Wilson rolled their eyes.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart." Cuddy said, giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"See ya, squirt." House said, laying a kiss right where Cuddy had.

Cuddy's heart constricted every time House showed affection to Emily and Abigail. She almost didn't notice when House placed his hand on her back and led her outside. Emily, however, did.

"I assume that you don't want to take Wilson's car? He still refuses to ride the bike with me, too afraid of becoming my bitch." House said.

"We can take mine." Cuddy said.

"Fine, but I'm driving." House said.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she passed him the keys.

After a polite car conversation, House pulled into a parking lot of a very nice restaurant. They were immediately seated and given wine.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Cuddy said, after taking a sip of the wine that sat in front of her.

"Oh, like you could ever refuse a date with me--" House stopped the sentence he was saying abruptly. The look he had on his face was the one he usually wore when he had solved a difficult case. Except he hadn't just figured out a difficult case, he had just realized what Emily had done. She had challenged him to challenge Cuddy. Emily knew that he was better at manipulating Cuddy than she was, so she chose to manipulate the manipulator. Emily had orchestrated the entire thing and he was doing all of the legwork. It was a game of chess and she was winning.

"What?" Cuddy asked, a little worried.

"Emily is a genius." House said.

"I know that Emily is very smart, but what makes you want to call her a genius?" Cuddy asked.

"She manipulated me." House said.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, she'd always known that Emily was more like House when it came to things like work ethic and principles. Suggesting that Emily beat him at his own game of manipulation, that was impressive.

"Emily manipulated you?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah." House said, that was all he could say. He was dumbstruck, no one had ever outsmarted him before, ever.

Emily sat on the living room couch reading her book silently.

"The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. That's a good book." Wilson said.

"It's okay." Emily said, folding the corner of the page she was reading down so that she could talk to Wilson.

"You know everyone in your dad's high school pegged him as--" Wilson was cut off.

"--Tom Sawyer?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Wilson asked, he couldn't imagine House telling anyone this, the only reason he knew was because he found it in his yearbook.

"My English teacher calls me that all of the time. Which I consider somewhat annoying since all of the other characters seem to think that Tom is stuck up and he'll end up in hell." Emily said.

Wilson chuckled at what had just came out of Emily's mouth, and began to wonder how Emily and House were so alike without ever meeting for fifteen years.

"Is Abigail asleep?" Emily asked.

"Ye--" Wilson almost got out before he was cut off by his cell phone. "Is it okay if I take this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. Night, Uncle Jimmy." Emily said, running up the stairs to her room.

"Hi, Stacy." Wilson said into the phone.

Cuddy and House's date was going just how House had planned. Cuddy was smiling at all of the right times to smile and laughing at all of the appropriate times to laugh. God, he had forgotten how Lisa made him feel. It was like they were back in college again.

Leaving the restaurant, House honestly wondered if she would break the deal. Sure, most of the time he was very sure of himself, but Cuddy was sure of herself most of the time too. He could care less about the clinic duty, this date had been worth it. They were outside of his apartment now.

"I guess I would be a bad date if I didn't walk you to the door?" Cuddy asked.

"And I'm crippled, highly impolite." House said.

Cuddy gave him his signature eye roll, melting his heart.

"You could come in, you know." House said at the door.

"I don't think so, House." Cuddy said.

"Fine, I'll settle for a kiss goodbye." House said.

"I think you may be pushing it." Cuddy said.

"Hey, this is a date. I know for a fact that you give even lousy kisses goodnight kisses. Remember Brad Wilhelm?" House asked.

Cuddy chuckled at the memory of her awful date with Brad Wilhelm in college.

It was House that finally went in for the kiss. Leaning down to meet her lips, that's when everything started to click. Click like it did in college, and click like it did before Stacy. It was in this moment that he remembered why he loved being the Greg in 'Greg and Lisa'. She stood on her tip-toes, which he had to give her kudos for in heels. The kiss was soft at first, sort of a polite way of saying 'you know, I like you, you like me. We should get things started.' Then it got a little more passionate, a little too passionate to keep in the hall.

"I think we should take this inside." Cuddy said.

House smirked as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Once the door was open, he led her inside with his hand located on the small of her back, wondering if he should offer her a drink before he ripped those clothes right off of her.

"Greg? I...oh. Sorry." A voice from his couch said.

There were few times in his life that House could honestly say he was surprised, this was one of them.

"Stacy, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked coldly, refusing to let go of the firm grip he had around Cuddy's waist.

* * *

A/N: I knew the story had to have a little conflict, Stacy seemed like a good pick since the story is set around season 2. I honestly am not sure where to go from here, suggestions would be amazing. REVIEW, please, it keeps me motivated to keep going.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have officially uncovered this story and blown the dust off of the top. I didn't even know what to write so I let my fingers go crazy on the keyboard, but I promise you guys, there will be more structure in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter gets the ball rolling. Read happily, oh loyal Huddy lovers.

* * *

"Mom! Dad's in the courtyard and he's working Emily to eat two worms and a beetle for a hundred dollars." Abigail said as she ran into her mother's office, at first not noticing the lady in front of her mother's desk. "Oh...sorry, Mom." She added.

"Tell your father that if Emily puts any of that into her mouth he'll have _two_ years of clinic duty." Cuddy said firmly.

"Kay." Abigail said scurrying away.

"Was that your youngest?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, that was Abigail, she's ten. Emily's my fifteen-year-old." Cuddy said, smiling.

"How does Greg feel about your daughters?" Stacy asked.

"Apparently, he enjoys bribing them into eating bugs." Cuddy said, looking back on to her computer monitor.

Stacy couldn't even pretend to swallow her gasp. "Greg is their father?" Stacy practically stuttered. She had felt a mild pang of jealousy when she saw Greg and Lisa together, but that was nothing compared to the feeling burning inside of her now.

"Yeah...I figured that he told you." Lisa said awkwardly, although she felt a little better being able to break the news to Stacy herself.

"No, he didn't mention it." Stacy said weakly.

Stacy left Cuddy's office twenty minutes later with a new job and a new acquired feeling of betrayal, mostly from Greg. She had wasted five years of her life thinking that her relationship with Greg would eventually lead to a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and a few kids running around in the yard, turns out he already had it. Sure, she and Mark had talked about kids but she had already reached her forties and it was really just too late for that chapter in her life.

**Hannah Judas**

Abigail was currently sitting at the team's table doing her homework, no one else was there except for Cameron. Chase and Foreman were out doing labs, Emily and their father were in the courtyard probably goofing around, and Cameron was sitting opposite of her doing paperwork.

"So Cuddy's your mom?" Cameron asked.

"Uh-huh." Abigail said.

"And House is your dad?" Cameron asked, trying not to reveal the slight disappointment in her voice from the answer to the last question.

"Uh-huh." Abigail said, seeming to be a bit distracted.

"How old were your parents when they had Emily?" Cameron asked curiously.

"I don't know, Mom was still in college." Abigail said, writing an answer down on her worksheet.

"So they were a thing in college?" Cameron asked.

"I guess so, I'm not really sure because _I_ wasn't there." Abigail said a bit impatiently.

"So did they stay together until after you were born?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that, I, as a baby was the reason they broke things off." Abigail said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to--" Cameron started.

"Can I just finish my homework, please?" Abigail asked.

"Sure." Cameron replied weakly.

"Thanks." Abigail said, going onward with the long division. "Hey, Cameron?"

"Yeah?" Cameron asked from her paperwork.

"Do you like my dad?" Abigail asked.

"Uhhh..." Cameron started weakly.

"You really shouldn't, I'm only ten and I know that he doesn't feel the same way about you." Abigail broke gently.

"I could be exactly what he wants." Cameron said.

"But you're not." Abigail said, beginning to feel a bit sorry for whoever usually dealt with Cameron.

"And I guess your mother is?" Cameron asked.

"I don't have all of the answers, I do know that Emily and I are doing all we can to get them together. You're kind of playing against the odds." Abigail said.

"Look, you guys are ten and fifteen. I think that I'm a little more experienced when it comes to knowing what men want." Cameron said, her anger rising a little in her chest.

"Obviously." Abigail snarked off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about." Abigail said smugly.

"You know, for being the offspring of one of the greatest minds in medicine today...your mind works awfully administrative." Cameron said.

"You are so lucky that you're dealing with me instead of Emily, although I'm tempted to get her. And I think you're forgetting the administrative mind that I take after is your boss." Abigail said.

"Not for long, are you familiar with the board?" Cameron asked.

"No, my mom's been Dean of Medicine for half of my life and I have never heard that word. You know, I feel bad for your kids, it would take a mind like my dad's to even bring your kid's brain capacity to dense." Abigail said.

Cameron's face was a red fuming color. "Anyway, your mom is the boss, in simple terms, she can't sleep with any of her employees." She said.

"My parents haven't slept together in a decade." Abigail said.

This was when House made his appearance with Emily. "Something wrong?" He asked, noticing how tense both Abigail and Cameron were.

"Yeah, Cameron's turning you and mom in to the board." Abigail said.

"She is?" House asked, raising his eyebrows at Cameron.

"It's against the rules." Cameron said, looking down at the table, refusing to look House in the eyes.

"You can't even meet my eyes now, can you imagine what it's going to be like when Cuddy rips you apart?" House asked.

Cameron looked up, horrified.

Emily was practically in a mad fit of giggles, she had nothing to worry about, she knew very well that her mother had the board wrapped around her finger and half of this hospital was sleeping together anyway. She did, however, worry a little about Cameron. She looked over at Abigail, who was minding her business and working on her homework. Normally, Abigail would have been at least half paying attention to Cameron being reprimanded, now, not so much. Cameron must have said something to Abigail.

"What did she say?" Emily asked Abigail.

"It's not a big deal." Abigail said without looking up from her homework.

"What did you say?" House asked Cameron.

"Nothing." Cameron said innocently.

"Please, you practically called me a moron." Abigail said.

"You called my children dense." Cameron threw back.

"After you called my mom and I dumb." Abigail spat.

Emily's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Do you have a death wish or something, because I could make it look like a total accident." Emily said seriously.

"Emily, Abigail, cool off..." House said.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

"...and go and get your mother." He added, much to Cameron's dismay.

"Gladly." Emily said, dragging Abigail out of the room.

"You are so screwed." House said, leaving Cameron in the conference room to wait for Cuddy in his office.

**Hannah Judas**

"What?" Cuddy asked, stepping into House's office.

"Cameron overstepped her boundaries with Abigail, thought that you'd want to handle this one, _Mom_." House said.

"What did she do?" Cuddy asked, the tone of annoyance out of her voice.

"She apparently called Abigail dumb and she revealed that she was turning us into the board." House said.

"Are you sure, that doesn't sound like Cameron." Cuddy asked, looking into the translucent conference room.

"And it doesn't sound like Abigail to make it all up." House said.

"True. Did you ask her about it?" Cuddy asked.

"She confirmed all of Abigail's allegations." House said.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She questioned.

"Really." House said, nodding.

"Excuse me." Cuddy said, going into the conference room.

"Did you call my daughter dumb?" Cuddy asked Cameron.

"I may have accidentally implied it." Cameron said.

"And did you tell my daughter that you were turning her parents in to the board?" Cuddy asked furiously.

"I..." Cameron started, but just finished the sentence in nodding.

"Dr. House can decide what to do with you, because right now I'm sick of looking at you. As for my children, if I see you even looking at them, let alone talking to them, I'll have a meeting arranged with the board over your resignation." Cuddy said just before she stalked off, leaving Cameron in a daze.

**Hannah Judas**

"Handled?" House asked.

"For the most part, you can decide how to punish her." Cuddy said, glancing over her shoulder to see that Cameron was sitting in the exact position as when she had left. "You and your women." She sighed, giving him a tired smile.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finished with this chapter! I apologize for the wait, and I apologize for this chapter, I consider it my tenth best. Anywho, I promise that the next will be a little better, hopefully. Please don't bash for the nearly three and a half long wait, for what it's worth, I missed this story as much as you guys. Ehh...bygones.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay, I don't know what to say to my faithful readers, except that I love all of you! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, writer's block is suuuuuch a bitch. I'm not entirely happy with this, but it's a step in a new direction. I'm trying to work my way into Huddy (as you all know) and I couldn't think of anything! Suddenly this popped into my mind one night and I ran with it. I am open, and begging, for any possible ideas. I feel that this is your story as much as it is mine, tell me what you think._

* * *

Things hadn't really changed a lot since Stacy started working at the hospital, but things weren't moving fast enough for Emily. It seemed anytime her parents made a bit of progress they took a billion steps back, enough was enough, she was bringing in the big guns. Aunt Leslie.

"What do you think about calling Aunt Leslie?" Emily asked Abigail, they were currently sitting on Abigail's bed listening to Abigail's God-awful Piano Prep CD. "By the way, I'm changing this." She said, pressing the FM button on her stereo.

"Emily! I was listening to that." Abigail half-yelled from her desk chair, however, she didn't make any efforts to change it back.

"So?" Emily prodded.

"Mom would be so mad." Abigail said.

"She'll get over it, she always does. I think it would be just the right move, do you agree?" Emily asked.

"Do we have to? If Aunt Leslie comes over she'll bring Uncle Roger, Trey, and Ashley." Abigail said, thinking of the entire dreadful family.

"I know, but think about how much Aunt Leslie always reminds mom that we need a father figure and that she should get back on the dating scene." Emily said.

"But the last time they were all here, Trey and Ashley got my room and they destroyed it." Abigail reminded Emily, not to mention how much they made fun of her.

"Come on, it's the only way!" Emily said over dramatically. "It really won't be that bad, Abs. They can even have my room, it's already destroyed." She said.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're telling mom that _you_ invited them." She said.

"Deal." Emily said, switching Abigail's stereo back to her CD and skipping along to her own room.

* * *

"Lisa! Honey, you look absolutely starved." Leslie said as Cuddy opened the door to find Leslie and her family on her front porch.

"Leslie...di--is something wrong?" Cuddy struggled to form words. It usually took her days to prepare herself mentally for a visit from her older sister.

"No! Emily invited us over. Honestly, Lise, are you okay? You look sickly." Leslie said, pushing past Lisa into the house.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, just because she was thinner than Leslie always meant that she had an eating disorder.

"Where are Emily and Abigail?" Ashley asked as she walked into the house in front of her twin brother.

"They're upstairs." Cuddy said, finally shutting the door and sighing, this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"So who's room are we taking?" Ashley asked as she texted on her cell phone.

"Hello, nice to see you guys too." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Trey and Ashley were thirteen and filled to the brim with the jealousy that their mother passed along. It seemed like a war had been going on since their birth, and they especially loved picking fights with Abigail.

"We'll take the midget's room." Trey said, opening Abigail's door.

"Not so fast, ash Trey, you guys are in my room." Emily said, redirecting Trey towards her own room.

"Gross, I'm not sleeping in there." Ashley said, closing her phone with force.

"You get what you give Trashley, have a pleasant stay." Emily said, as she and Abigail retreated to Abigail's room.

"I hate them." Ashley said to Trey.

"Ditto." Trey said.

Emily giggled from behind the door. "God, what is this a scene from '_Ghost_'?" She said.

* * *

"You know Lisa, I'm really worried about the girls. They're getting older and they need a father figure in their lives, some structure. Do you really think them inviting Roger and I down for the weekend was just about a visit? I think they're crying for help." Leslie said. "Most children that grow up without fathers resort to drug and alcohol abuse, do you really want that for Emily and Abigail?" She asked.

"So is that a no for the coffee?" Cuddy asked, nearly laughing.

"It's not funny Lisa." Leslie said, crossing her arms.

"So where's Roger this weekend?" Cuddy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Business trip in Tampa." Leslie answered. "So have you been seeing anyone lately, Emily mentioned something about a guy on the phone." She prodded further.

Emily would pay for this, Cuddy thought. "No, no guys." Cuddy said. As soon as she said it the doorbell rang. Perfect.

"House." Cuddy greeted unsurprised.

"Emily wanted me to bring her the movies she left over at my apartment last weekend." House said, stepping into the living room.

"Hi, I'm Leslie, Lisa's sister. And you are?" Leslie said enthusiastically.

"Greg House, Emily and Abigail's father." House said.

It was over, Cuddy thought, she'd never hear the end of this. There would no longer be any more single parent statistics, but now there would be plenty of children of broken home statistics.

"Lisa never told me that you lived in Princeton." Leslie said, Cuddy could hear a mild hint of flirtation in her words.

House looked over at Cuddy and noticed how jealous she looked and he saw an opportune moment.

"Really?" House asked Leslie as he turned to Cuddy. "Honey, isn't that the kind of thing that you mention to your sister?" He asked Cuddy.

Cuddy knew exactly what he was doing. "Can I talk to you?" She asked, not waiting for an answer before dragging him into the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how much ammunition you've provided her with for the rest of my life?" She asked.

"Relax, you and I just play Mommy and Daddy for a bit and she won't bother you." House said.

"No, what about Emily and Abigail?" Cuddy asked.

"They'll be fine, how detrimental can a weekend be?" House asked.

"No." Cuddy said, finally.

"Just go with it, okay?" He asked, kissing her on the lips. It was slow and sweet and absolutely worthy of an A plus.

"Oh...sorry." Abigail said, surprised and embarrassed. She turned her heels and nearly ran back to her room.

"Damn." House said, he hadn't meant for that to happen. Cuddy had long since abandoned him to smooth things over with their daughter.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Emily said after Abigail spit everything out.

A knock was heard on Abigail's door before Cuddy entered. "Let me explain." Cuddy started.

"Oh there is no need to explain. We understand, but you crazy kids better be using protection." Emily said with a smug grin on her face.

"Honey, it's not like that." Cuddy interjected.

"It's like this, you and dad made out. You share two amazing daughters, if I may say so myself. You're attracted to each other. And we don't care, in fact, we're for it." Emily explained.

Another knock was heard on Abigail's door and House emerged from the hall.

"We were just considering pretending to be a couple so that your Aunt Leslie would get the idea and leave your mother alone." House explained.

"Okay, well have at it." Emily said. "And don't have too much fun playing House." She said, grinning at her mother. "No pun intended, I swear." She said, jumping off of her bed and entering the hallway.

Abigail was as white as a ghost, she'd seen her parents in a different light. "I-I'm going downstairs." She said, shuffling to the door as far away from the both of them as possible.

"I think this is a bad idea." Cuddy said.

"You heard them, they're fine with it." House said, not ready to let go of this golden opportunity.

"I heard Emily, but I'm worried about Abigail." Cuddy said, frowning.

"It'll just take some getting used to." House said, pulling her by the waist over to him. She raised an eyebrow. "Just practice." He said, shrugging.

"Only for the weekend." She said, pushing him off of her.

"I'll go pack a bag." House said, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

_A/N: Well, what do you think? Please **REVIEW!**_


End file.
